Colors of Fate
by xXx Ruby Rose xXx
Summary: Akari Kisaragi was a normal girl. Until an inncedent changed her life forever. She meets new friends and enemies durning her journey. Does she have the strength to help her friends? (Sorry if this summary is not clear enoguh for you guys)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Akari Kisaragi was a normal girl. Until an inncedent changed her life forever. She meets new friends and enemies durning her journey. Does she have the strength to help her friends?

Disclaimer:** Oh by the way, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by Square and Disney... but I'm sure you knew that.**

Colors of Fate

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

**Akira Kisaragi sat in her room in her typically large house, often seen from the hill in the small village where she lives. This town is called Sandaras. **

**Akari sat in her room and drew a scene from outside of her window into her sketchbook. The scene was of a beautiful sunset casting colorful yet dark shadows over the village**

**"Akari! time for dinner!" **

**Her mother called from downstairs.**

**"I'm coming mom, give me a minute!"**

**Akari replied. **

**She continued to finish her drawing then she closed her huge sketchbook and put it on her table near the window along with her colored pencils. She then ran downstairs, nearly tripping on the way.**

**"So honey, I know your birthday… so I've decided to take you somewhere special"**

**Her mother said happily, with a smile.**

**"Really?! Where are we going to go?"**

**Akari asked excitedly.**

**"I'm not telling you, or else it will ruin everything, you know that…"**

**Her mother said laughing.**

**"Awww…. Fine I'll wait until tomorrow"**

**Akari said as she ran off to her room.**

**When Akira got back to her room, she got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, combed her long black hair and put on her white and blue polka dot pajamas.**

**"I sure hope tomorrow is an amazing day"**

**She wished happily before she got under her warm soft blanket and fell asleep.**

**Well guys…. That the end of Chapter One! I know it was pretty short please forgive me. -bows- I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first time writing a stor for this site… so I really want to be able to make you guys happy. **

**[Upcoming Chapter]**

**Chapter 2: A Change of Tides**

** - Sketchbook Girl – "Nami"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, here is Chapter Two I hope you guys like it

**Disclaimer**: Well… If I did own Kingdom Hearts that would be so awesome, but I don't okay! It belongs to Square and Disney… not me.

Colors of Fate

**Chapter Two: Change in Tides**

**The next morning Akira woke up early and got ready for the day. She showered, brushed teeth etc. **

**"I wonder what I should wear today, Since its my birthday, I should wear something nice."**

**She said as she looked through her large walk in closet.**

**"Hm? What is this?"**

**She said as she pulled a large white box from a high shelf.**

**She opened the box to find a new outfit inside: a white shirt with purple lace along the edges and a black skirt with a purple belt as well as a purple hoodie. At the bottom of the box was a note written in the fancy handwriting of her mother.**

**_"Dear Akira, happy birthday. Here are some new clothes I got you. I had them made just for you. –Love, Mom"_**

**Akari smiled warmly as she read the note. After she put on the clothes and put on her black and purple shoes, she ran downstairs to have breakfast.**

**"Well good morning honey."**

**Her mother greeted happily as she put some pancakes on a plate.**

**"Good morning mom, thanks for the clothes, I love them. Oh… and where are we going today? "**

**Akari asked hoping her mom would tell her.**

**"You will know soon, sweetheart."**

**Her mother said.**

**Akari smiled as she began to eat her breakfast.**

**When Akari was done with breakfast her mother decided they should go shopping. They went into the village square and went to lots of stores.**

**-XXXX-**

**They went to an ice cream parlor and got the newest flavored, Sea Salt Ice Cream. Akari had heard it was quite popular with people overseas.**

**After they left the ice cream parlor, they went to an art store. **

**"Wow, look at everything they have here, I think I'm in heaven!"**

**Akari exclaimed happily as she looked around.**

**"You can have whatever you like dear, it is your 16****th**** birthday after all."**

**Her mother mentioned.**

**Akira didn't know what she wanted until she spotted it. A sketchbook, it was all black except for a small red heart in the bottom right corner. She eagerly picked it up without hesitation, and took it to the checkout table. **

**"Excuse me; I'd like to purchase this sketchbook."**

**Akari told the woman at the counter.**

**The woman had a confused look in her deep blue eyes.**

**"I've never seen that sketchbook before; it is not even listed in our database of items…"**

**The woman said, running a hand through her curly brown hair.**

**"Since it isn't in our database, you can have it free of charge."**

**The woman said with a smile.**

**"Oh thank you!"**

**Akari said happily.**

**Akira's mother got her a new box of colored pencils.**

**After they left the store it was evening.**

**"Come on sweethear, it is time to go to the special place I mentioned."**

**Her mother told her.**

**Akira put her new things in her bag and followed her mother down a path to a small deserted beach. **

**"What is this place?"**

**Akari asked looking around.**

**"This is Stargazer Island"**

**Her mother said**

**Akari looked around at the sky and started to see the shooting stars.**

**"Hey look!"**

**Akira said pointing.**

**"I know they are beautiful"**

**Her mother replied.**

**They sat on the beach watching the stars**

**"Oh, hey Akari"**

**Her mother said**

**"Your father sent you something from where he is stationed right now"**

**Her mom said handing Akira small box.**

**"I wonder what it is…"**

**Akira said as she opened it. In the box was a necklace. The necklace had a red crystal heart with diamonds surrounding it.**

**They continued to watch the stars until Akira fell asleep. About a half hour later, Akira is woken up by her mom, who sounded frantic and panicked.**

**"Honey! Get up, now!"**

**Her mother yelled.**

**"Hm?... what's wrong mom…"**

**Akira asked sleepily.**

**"There are monsters everywhere!"**

**Her mother said frantically.**

**Akira sat up and looked around and she was afraid of what she saw, there really were monsters. They were dark shadowy creatures with bright yellow shining eyes. **

**"What are those things?"**

**Akira asked**

**"I don't know but we have to get out of here."**

**Her mother said.**

**"Mom, get out of here… I'll try to fight them off to create a path for you."**

**Akira said as she picked up a large piece of driftwood.**

**"No! it is to dangerous!"**

**Her mother yelled.**

**"Mom just go! I'll be alright."**

**Her mother ran off with a sad look in her eyes.**

**Akira began to attack the shadow creatures with the driftwood. It seemed to be working quite well.**

**"Hey these things are pretty weak."**

**She said as she defeated several more. Then suddenly she heard a scream. It wasn't just anyone's scream… it was her mothers'. **

**"Mother?!"**

**Akira yelled fearfully.**

**Akira ran to where her mother was. She was lying on the sand, silent and unmoving with her eyes closed.**

**Akira looked at the monsters near her mother. They looked as though they were happy with what they had done.**

**"Y-You killed her!"**

**She yelled at the monsters as she attacked them. When they were gone, more appeared, then she heard a voice behind her.**

**"So you've gotten your revenge have you?"**

**The voice said.**

**Akira turned around to see a tall man dressed in a long black coat with a hood. He had long grey/white hair, and golden eyes.**

**"Who are you?"**

**She asked him quietly.**

**"Me, I am no one of any significance, but you… you are someone with a gift that can help me achieve my goals."**

**He said while extending a hand out to her.**

**"What gift?"**

**She asked him questioningly.**

**"That is what you will find out if you come with me…"**

**He continued.**

**"What?! I'm not going anywhere with you!"**

**She said glaring at him, as she tried to run away.**

**"I'm sorry, but you have no choice"**

**He said as created a dark portal in thin air.**

**Akari stopped for a moment to look back, which was a bad idea. Within seconds she was on the ground being dragged into the portal by the strange man. She tried to escape but it was useless.**

**The last thing she saw before total darkness surrounded her, was the tide of the ocean sweeping everything she ever knew away.**

**Well… that is the end of Chapter 2. I am sure it is longer then the first chapter. I am really sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that may have occurred. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. **

**Upcoming Chapter: Chapter 3: Memory Loss**

r document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps Chapter 3 is here finally! Enjoy it okay.

Akari: Yeah, Enjoy it please.

Me: Yeah listen to her okay….

Akari: Just one thing…My name is Akari! not Akira… stop spelling my name wrong kay?

Me: Oh yeah, didn't think you noticed that…

Akari: I did, but I'll forgive you just this once…

Me: Okay… um well enjoy the story guys!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have made it a movie, but um I don't own it, it belongs to square and Disney, not a normal gal like myself –crys-

Colors of Fate

**Chapter 3: Memory Loss**

**Akari woke up in a completely white room. She looked around and found that the room was empty except for a table and chairs in the middle of the room. She got up from the floor which she was laying on. That's when she realized that her clothing was different.**

**"****H-Hey… what the heck, why are my clothes different."**

**Akari said to herself**

**Akari was wearing a black dress along with a long black coat with a hood. **

**"****Where the heck am I? Well… only one way to find out"**

**Akari said, beginning to open the door.**

**When Akari opened the door, a tall man with blue hair was blocking the way.**

**"****Hi there… I hope you weren't planning on leaving…."**

**The blue haired man said.**

**"****Who are you… get out of my way!"**

**Akari yelled at him.**

**"****You want to leave so badly? Get past me then…"**

**He said, as a claymore sword appeared in his hand.**

**"****How can I possibly fight you… I have no weapon…"**

**Akari said glaring at him.**

**"****Hah, you really don't know do you?... that's too bad... I'll just have to make you use it then…"**

**The man said as he got into a fighting stance.**

**"****H-huh? You can just attack me… I haven't done anything to you!"**

**Akari told him, starting to back away.**

**"****Well sorry, it's the only way to help you…"**

**He said swinging the large sword at her.**

**"****Stop it!"**

**Akari yelled dodging it.**

**"****I don't think I will.."**

**He said as he continued.**

**Akari continued to dodge his attacks until she couldn't anymore. She was finally backed into a corner of the room where she couldn't move.**

**"****What are you going to do now, hm?"**

**The man said grinning at her, about to strike.**

**Akari was to afraid to do anything, but then she felt a sudden sensation in her hands and something appeared, it was a silver key shaped sword with a golden handle.**

**"****h-huh? What is this thing…."**

**Akari said as she looked at the key.**

**Since this had happened she had forgotten all about the man who was about to hurt her. She suddently looked up and saw that his weapon was about to hit her.**

**"****No don't!"**

**She said as she blocked the weapon with the key**

**"****It's about time… now if you would kindly hand it over"**

**The man said grinning wickedly.**

**"****What? No! its my weird key-sword thing…"**

**The man grabbed for the key, but Akari pulled it away from him. Suddenly someone ran into the room.**

**"****Hey Saix leave the new girl alone!"**

**Akari looked past Saix to the one who had spoken. He was a boy about her age with spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. **

**"****Roxas… what are you doing here…"**

**Saix said turning around**

**"****Stopping you, duh…"**

**Roxas said glaring at the blue haired man.**

**Akari realized that Saix wasn't paying attention to her anymore, so she did the only thing she could think of.**

**"****Take this ya creep!"**

**She yelled as she hit Saix in the back of the head, knocking him out.**

**"****Woah, um… nice shot"**

**Roxas said smiling.**

**"****T-Thanks… "**

**Akari said nervously**

**"****Come on now, before he wakes up!"**

**Roxas said grabbing her hand.**

**"****O-Okay…"**

**Akari said as she was lead out of the room by Roxas.**

**"****Want to look around the castle?"**

**Roxas asked smiling.**

**"****Um, sure… but um what is this place"**

**Akari asked.**

**"****That will be explained later by someone else…"**

**Roxas told her, as he led her down a hall.**

**They went to different areas of the castle looking at many different things for a while, until Roxas spoke up.**

**"****Oh yeah, I've got to show you the throne room."**

**He said.**

**"****There's a throne room, really?"**

**"****Yep there is, its right down this hall, I was told to bring you here so you could meet the superior…"**

**Roxas continued.**

**"****Oh, like the king or something?"**

**"****Yeah exactly…"**

**Roxas said as he walked up to a set of large white doors.**

**"****Go on in, I'm sure he just wants to welcome you here."**

**Roxas said opening the door a bit for her to enter.**

**Akari walked into the room, but was suddenly knocked to the ground.**

**"****Hey!"**

**Akari yelled as she started to get up, but she was knocked down again.**

**"****So you are finally here at last…"**

**A familiar voice spoke from the highest throne in the room.**

**"****H-Hey…. Your that guy from before. y-you're the one who brought me here aren't you?"**

**Akari asked.**

**"****That I am… and you will soon be a new member of this organization… we just have to fix a few things first…"**

**He said smiling.**

**"****What do you mean fix a few things?..."**

**Akari asked.**

**"****haha… you'll find out soon enough."**

**The man said vanishing.**

**"****Huh?! Where did he go?"**

**Akari said as she tried to get up once more. **

**When she did, she felt a sudden pain throughout her entire body. She then fell to the ground again seeing nothing but the dark.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A few hours later, Akari woke up in a different room in a bad. Akari looked around the room. Where am I?**

**"****So I see it worked…"**

**The man from before in the throne room said to her as he said as he left the room.**

**"****W-Wait… what are ou talking about?..."**

**Akari tried to figure out were she was and who the person who had left the room was, but she couldn't figure it out.**

**Roxas then came into the room. **

**"****I heard something happened to you, are you okay?"**

**Roxas asked worriedly**

**"****Well I fell…. But um who are you?"**

**Akari asked confused.**

**"****Huh?... we only met a few hours ago don't you remember I helped you when Saix was trying to hurt you… and I took you to the throne room."**

**Roxas told her.**

**"****No sorry… I don't remember that…. Or anything else…"**

**Akari said**

**Roxas then looked at Akari with a lot of thought. Then he finally realized what was going on.**

**"****Oh no… this isn't good…"**

**Roxas said.**

**"****What isn't good?"**

**Akari asked him.**

**"****U-Um… nothing… look we have to get you out of here now before they-"**

**Before Roxas could finish what he was going to say a portal of darkness opened and he was pulled through it.**

**"****What the-"**

**Akari said.**

**The man from before came back into the room using a portal like the one that had appeared behind Roxas.**

**"****He will no longer interfere with our plans…now you stay here and don't go anywhere; I still have more fixing to do…"**

**The man said, as he vanished once more.**

**So yes.. that is the end of Chapter 3. As you have noticed, Akari got her memory taken by Xemnas…. Geez what a jerkface… um… anyway Roxas has a few things he'd like to say…**

**Roxas: Guys… whatever you don't go into the throne room while your visiting okay… Xemnas will get you… Oh yes, and also review on your way out if you get the chance. ^_^**

**Haha, thanks Roxas for that excellent information. Alright well that is it… for now**

**Upcoming Chapter: Chapter 4: My Heart is Stolen?!**


End file.
